Feralas
(770) (660) (440) (330) |level=40-50 |loc=Southwestern Kalimdor |pop=2,200 |government=Tribal |rulers=Shandris Feathermoon, General of the Sentinel Army King Gordok, leader of the Gordok Ogres Shalzaru, Hatecrest Lord |major=Camp Mojache (360) Dire Maul (300) Feathermoon Stronghold (240) Isle of Dread (180) |affiliation=Contested }} Unlike its barren neighbors to the north, south and east, Feralas is a lush jungle. Both the Horde and the Alliance lay claim to the area and both factions have to contend with powerful local forces, which include, most notoriously, the bloodthirsty Gordunni ogres which populate the region and control a number of ancient Elven ruins scattered in the area, including the vast dungeon of Dire Maul. Gordunni ogres have desecrated and defiled much of Feralas and have damaged the land with their taint. The Horde in particular is concerned with the unchecked expansion of the Gordunni clan and has put out a call for adventurers to aid the war effort against the Ogres. Feralas is also home to a number of scattered Grimtotem tauren tribes, members of which are hunted by Horde agents on the orders from Belgrom Rockmaul in Orgrimmar. In addition the far western islands are crawling with Naga and recently several Silithid hives have been spotted in the region. History Once part of the great expansion of Night Elf power, the forest of Feralas holds many ancient ruins as well as the great city now known as Dire Maul that have long since been overgrown by the native plant life. One possible explanation for its abundant flora and fauna could lie in the fact that Kalimdor was once nothing but lush forests prior to the Great Sundering. It is likely that the high mountains that surround the area served as a protective barrier from such outside factors. Getting There ; Alliance: Alliance may find some trouble getting into the zone. Adventurers can travel south from Nijel's Point in Desolace, but then you will have to pass between the Twin Colossals which is full of beasts 47-50, and heading directly to Feathermoon Stronghold. Alternatively, they can travel west from Thalanaar but you will encounter the Horde town: Camp Mojache which can also be tough to pass. The easiest way for Alliance adventurers is water route. From Nijel's Point they can go west and after passing by Thunder Axe Fortress and Ethel Rethor jump to water in Sar'theris Strand. From there is high possibility to swim without encountering any mobs. Swimming on that route adventurer should avoid the pier in Shadowprey Village. After passing it by there is straight and mobless water route to Feathermoon Stronghold. ; Horde: From Freewind Post travel north west along the main road until you enter Feralas. You will pass by the Alliance outpost of Thalanaar that you must avoid. Shortly into the jungle is the town of Camp Mojache. There is a flight path there. Geography Feralas is a large rainforest of huge, ancient trees stretching from Thousand Needles to the coastline in the west and from the wasteland of Desolace in the north to the lush Un'Goro Crater to the south. Dire Maul, ancient ruins now populated by ogres, is an instanced dungeon which can be found in this area. There are no raid dungeons or battlegrounds here, but there are multiple micro dungeons. Maps and subregions * Textured map of Feralas Dungeons Elite areas *Dream Bough *Isle of Dread *Jademir Lake *Oneiros Travel Hubs Flight paths from Feathermoon Stronghold * Auberdine, Darkshore * Nijel's Point, Desolace * Thalanaar, Feralas * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Flight paths from Thalanaar * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas * Gadgetzan, Tanaris Flight paths from Camp Mojache * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Shadowprey Village, Desolace * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Cenarion Hold, Silithus Regions Adjacent to Feralas Notable Characters Feralas is home to several characters of note. At Thalanaar, Falfindel Waywarder seeks aid in the battle against the Death's Head cult. In Feathermoon Stronghold, Shandris Feathermoon attempts to cleanse the taint that is the naga led by Lord Shalzaru. And at Camp Mojache, Witch Doctor Uzer'i sends bold adventurers into the deepest parts of the jungle in search of mystical muisek. Kindal Moonweaver requires help to free Sprite Darters being help captive by Grimtotem tauren. Quests World of Warcraft: Cataclysm In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Feralas is going to be retuned as level 35-40 zone.http://static.mmo-champion.com/mmoc/images/news/2009/august/cataclysmpreviewpanel_046.jpg Thalanaar is consumed by the floods in nearby Thousand Needles and Feathermoon Stronghold is abandoned after the waters consume the Isle of Dread and parts of Sardor Isle; New Thalanaar is established to replace the old, and a new Feathermoon Stronghold is built on the mainland of Feralas. Areas affectedFrejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * Dire Maul – to the west of here is a new Horde town with flight master, Stonemaul Hold; in the hills north above here is a very large lake with an abandoned burning, destroyed Alliance tower * Dream Bough – due south of here on the shores of Jademir Lake is an Alliance hub with flight master, Dreamer's Rest * Feathermoon Stronghold – original is in ruins on the island and is currently the scene of a war between the Sentinels and Naga; new, much large stronghold and quest hub has been built on the mainland across the water * Feral Scar Vale – intact; to the east is a new Alliance outpost with flight master, the Tower of Estulan * The Forgotten Coast – new location of Feathermoon Stronghold, which takes up much of the central coastline; Zorbin Fandazzle has been moved up to the main road * Frayfeather Highlands – Hippogryphs appear to be friendly mobs now, with the exception of a single rare mob * Gordunni Outpost – east of here and high in the hills in an abandoned lake and Tauren camp * Isle of Dread – sunk to the bottom of the ocean; can still be seen, but get the 'Fatigue'; warning when trying to swim to it * Lower Wilds – now has a peak within called The Emerald Summit; Lower Wilds inhabited by Corrupted Dryads * Rage Scar Hold – intact; west of here there appears to be a green-tinged corrupted Moonwell of sorts * Ruins of Isilden – intact; east of here are the Darkmist Ruins, very dreary and inhabited by Highborne Poltergeists; due south of the Ruins of Isilden, up and over the hills leading to Silithus, is an abandoned, Tauren-themed camp – nearby is a very large lake which can also be seen on the main map * Ruins of Ravenwind – southeast of here is a new Horde hub with flight master, Camp Ataya * Thalanaar – expanded and renamed New Thalanaar, however it is under constant attack by the Grimtotem and is no longer a quest hub/flight path * Woodpaw Hills – in the east up in the hills is a small Alliance camp with a flight path, Shadebough Resources * Herbs ** ** ** ** ** ** * Leather * Ore ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein ** Mithril Deposit ** Ooze Covered Mithril Deposit ** Truesilver Deposit ** Small Thorium Vein Wild Creatures *Bears *Chimerae *Dragonspawn *Faerie Dragons *Gnolls *Gorillas *Harpies *Hippogryphs *Makrura *Mountain Giants *Naga *Ogres *Sea Giants *Sharks *Silithids *Treants *Water Elementals *Wind Serpents *Wolves *Yetis Notes *Feralas is the location of one of the four Great Trees leading to the Emerald Dream and guarded by the four Emerald Dragons. The three others are in Ashenvale, Duskwood, and the Hinterlands. References External links fr:Féralas pl:Feralas Category:Feralas Category:Forests Category:Jungles Category:Kalimdor Category:Warcraft III maps